1. Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of an information society, the requirements for display devices used to display images have been increased in a variety of manners. As such, flat panel display devices being thinner and lighter weight compared to cathode ray tubes (CRTs) of the related art are being actively researched and manufactured. The flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display devices (PDPs), organic light emitting display (OLED) devices and so on. Among the flat panel display devices, the LCD devices are now widely being used because of features such as small size, light weight, slimness and low power drive.
In general, the LCD display device includes a thin film transistor array substrate in which thin film transistors are arranged, a color filter array substrate in which color filters are arranged, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. The LCD display device can be fabricated by sequentially performing a transistor fabrication process, a color filter fabrication process, a liquid crystal cell fabrication process and a module fabrication process.
The liquid crystal cell fabrication process can include an alignment film formation process for aligning liquid crystal molecules, a cell gap formation process, a liquid crystal injection process, a cell cutting process and an inspection process.
In order to provide process efficiency to process automation, a titling process of forming an identification mark on an array substrate for the LCD display device can be performed when the LCD display device is fabricated. As such, the liquid crystal cell formation process can include the titling process of forming an identification mark on the substrate in unit cells.
FIG. 1 is a planar view showing an array substrate of an LCD display device according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the array substrate 101 of the related art LCD display device includes a plurality of array cells 110 formed on a substrate 101.
The plurality of array cells 110 are each defined into a display area 111 used to display images and a non-display area 113 in which any image is not displayed.
An identification mark layer 115 can be formed on the non-display area 113. The identification mark layer 115 can be formed when not shown gate or data lines are formed on each array cell 110. An identification mark can be written on the identification mark layer 115. The identification mark can be process information about each array cell. The identification mark can be formed on the identification mark layer by a pulsed laser beam in an intaglio shape.
The identification mark layer 115 is formed in the same metal layer as the gate or data line with a thickness of several thousand angstroms. As such, a high energy pulsed laser beam must be used for writing the identification mark. The high energy pulsed laser beam can cause cracks insulation layers stacked on upper and lower surfaces of the identification mark layer, as shown in FIG. 2. In accordance therewith, the substrate can be damaged by external impacts applied to the crack portions.